


Prosthetic

by Jellalipop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Post-Season 2, klance, klangst, lance loses a leg, lol I can't think of tags, theres no Shiro lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: In which Keith amputates Lance's leg after it gets crushed in an attack.





	Prosthetic

**Author's Note:**

> HAH no this is kinda bad. I was watching Kong while writing this so it's very half assed on my part. But enjoy otherwise!

Lance didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. One minute he was fine, running along the galra infested planet, his lion not too far away and in sight... But things just had to turn to the worst. Just his typical luck.

A random galra soldier, one that he would normally just overlook on the battlefield, bested him without making himself known.

All he heard was a shot from a gun, and then a sharp crack from above him. And before he knew it, he was pinned down from his leg, face planted into some weird greenish brown mud, and screaming in agony.

"Oh no..." He shuddered, clawing at the ground to pull himself out, but to no such luck. "No no no no..."

"Lance?" Pidge spoke over the intercoms, "what's taking you so long? We have to leave!"

Lance opened his mouth to answer but only a cry of pain left his mouth instead. "...no..." He forced out in a strained voiced, looking back at his crushed leg. 

"Lance?" Allura spoke up cautiously, "Lance are you alright?"

"My leg." Lance squeaked, trying to tug his limb out from below the rock. "It's crushed I— I can't get it out."

There was an unbearable stretch of silence after that, filled with Lance's soft whines with every tug of his leg.

"Who's closest to him?" Hunk said first, a little frantic in his tone of voice. "Someone needs to go save him."

"Keith!" Allura shouted, "Keith, he's not too far from you. Head north from where you are!"

"Roger!" Keith said obediently, hurrying to Lance's location, dodging stray gunshots as he ran through the marsh. "Lance, I'm coming buddy."

Lance forced himself to look away from his messed up leg to look out for his teammate. Upon seeing the red paladin in the distance, he propped himself up with whatever energy he had and waved his hand in the air. "Keith!!"

The boy slid to the other's side, immediately looking at his leg, cringing violently. "Shit..." He mumbled, looking over the giant boulder that had collapsed upon him. "Lance... You're gonna be alright..."

"Stop it." Lance hiccuped, clawing at the mid again. "You don't need to sugar coat it. There's no way the cryopod can heal this and you know it."

Keith breathed heavily, trying his best to move the boulder but unfortunately, a mere human's strength couldn't lift it... Not even Hunk or Allura could lift it themselves.

"No... No no no NO." Keith said, trying his best to pry the rock away in anyway but there was no clear solution with what he had. And to get his lion would take too long. As well as if any of the other paladin's came too. "A-Allura... I can't do anything he's... Seriously trapped and his leg and crushed completely."

Lance looked up at Keith with fear stricken in his eyes. "Wh-what? So you're just going to leave me here?"

"No." Keith sighed, kneeling down by Lance and wiping the mud off his helmet and face. "No way I'm losing Shiro and you wishing the same week." He frowned, looking over at his leg again. "But I just... There's only one way out of this."

Lance watched him carefully in confusion before quickly shaking his head. "No... A hundred times no."

"We need to amputate Lance."

"Keith I swear to King Alfor if you so much as touch my leg..."

"Lance—"

"Without my leg I can't dance with my nieces and nephews again. I'll be useless to them. They'll think I'm a freak."

"You're being over dramatic."

Lance scooped up a handful of weird mud and stubbornly threw it at Keith. "No."

Keith sighed and dodged the blunt attack, taking out his bayard and turning it into a sword. "I'm sorry Lance." He said, rubbing his thumb against the boy's cheek. "Just... Bite on my hand to muffle your screaming."

Tears poured down Lance's cheeks, not ready for anything like this. "Keith I can't..."

"I'm sorry." Keith whispered, counting down before swinging his blade down through Lance's leg with one fearsome swipe.

\---

Allura and the remaining paladin's watched Lance's cryopod carefully as Coran and Hunk busied themselves on Lance's new prosthetic leg.

Keith kept his bayard far away from him, no longer able to look at it after what he had used it for. And to add, he kept a little bit away from Lance as well, knowing that he was going to hate him even more now that he chopped off his leg.

"I couldn't imagine do it..." Pidge mumbled to Allura as they both stare at Lance's missing leg. "All that blood–"

"—Pidge seriously." Keith sighed, pushing passed them to look up at Lance. "I don't want to relive it."

Allura watched the red paladin carefully. "But still... We must commend you for something like that for Lance. I'm proud."

Keith looked up at the cryopod with a frown, not even turning to the princess when answering. "I'm not proud at all."

\---

Lance experimentally bent his new mechanical leg and sighed. It functioned like a normal leg, just like how Shiro's arm functioned like a real one... Minus the laser hands...

"I think it looks pretty cool." Keith said, placing a bowl of food goo down in front of the other boy. "It has blue accents too... I... Kinda suggested those."

Lance looked over at the food before looking up at Keith, managing a smile. "They're a nice touch." He nodded. "Thanks..."

Keith scooted closer and took Lance's hands, feeling how the involuntarily shook in his palms. The blue paladin tensed up for a moment before relaxing, gripping right back onto Keith. "I apologize for acting like a wuss back there, mullet. I was... I don't know..."

"Scared." Keith finished, hesitantly moving one of his hands away to brush his fingers against Lance's robotic knee. "I was too... I always liked your legs."

Lance gave him a look before letting out a pop of laughter and pushing on Keith's shoulder playfully. "That sounds so strange coming from you." He snorted, his smile finally genuine again. "Well you've got one left, it's all yours."

They grew silent for a moment, realizing how strange they sounded pretty quickly.

"Well I mean..." Lance scratched his head, trying to twist his own words around. "Never mind."

Keith smiled and leaned forward, pulling Lance into a hug. "I'd be upset if it was just the leg that I got for myself."

Lance smiled and pulled Keith closer, humming softly. "Gross." He chuckled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "But I'll give you all of what's rest of me."


End file.
